Music Drabbles
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Music drabbles for Len and Kaito. I did my best Please R&R, I hope you like it


**Did this cause I was bored. I think I did okay...**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**1. Fallen Star by Blood On The Dance Floor**

Kaito sighed, gazing out the window at the pouring rain. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed Len. It had been weeks since the younger boy had been sent to the hospital, and Kaito's worry for him grew more and more each day. He regretted everything he had done to the boy that caused him to make such a stupid mistake.

"If only I hadn't lied about loving her... then he wouldn't be in the hospital..." Kaito felt tears burn the back of his eyes as he remembered what happened. Len had confronted him, asking him if he loved Rin or him more, and Kaito was stupid enough to lie and say he loved Rin more. He could tell that the blonde was in love with him, but he lied and Len had attempted suicide...

**2. Home by Three Days Grace**

Len was curled up in his bed, listening cautiously to any noises outside his room. He was afraid of when Meiko and Kaito would come home. Recently, Kaito had changed. He was constantly getting drunk with Meiko now, and when that happened he was completely different. The different Kaito scared Len deeply. He missed the kind Kaito, the Kaito who would wipe away his tears when he cried and comfort him when he was scared. Now Kaito was the source of his fear. He heard the front door slam, and knew the older vocaloid was home. And that he was drunk. Len sniffled, trying to hide himself under his covers. _'What's happened to my home..?' _He flinched when he heard Meiko and Kaito screaming at each other, covering his ears to block out the horrible sounds of their screams. _'Why is this happening..?' _He thought sadly, trembling in fear.

**3. I've Got A Jar Of Dirt by Jack Sparrow **

Kaito laughed at Len, who was staring intently at a jar of dirt.

"Len, what is so interesting about that jar?"

"Rin said that is has something important in it, something that will protect me. But I'm not allowed to open it, so I'm trying to see if I can see it from here." Kaito shook his head, amused.

**4. Goodnight Demonslayer by Voltaire **

Kaito woke up, confused. He noticed Len was pulling on his sleeve, and realized he was who woke him.

"Len-kun? What's wrong?" Len looked nervous, and a little embarrassed.

"I-I can't sleep..."

"Why?" Kaito tilted his head, confused.

"The monsters scare me..." Kaito blinked, before smiling softly. He sat up, pulling Len onto his lap.

"Don't worry Len, the monsters can't get you."

"B-but, I'm still scared of them..." Len gripped Kaito's scarf, burying his face in the material. Kaito smiled, gently stroking Len's hair.

"Hai, but you'll have to face your fear to see that you are a very brave boy, who can easily defeat the monsters." Len looked down.

"K-Kaito-nii, do you believe me about the monsters?"

"Of course I do. The monsters are indeed real. And you know what? You meet them everyday in the world."

"R-really?"

"Yep. So just think of the one's in your room as practise." Kaito said, smiling gently.

**5. Faster Harder Scooter by Scooter**

"Ah! Kaito-nii!" Len cried out, gripping the older vocaloid's arm tightly. He hid his face into his sleeve, causing Kaito to laugh softly.

"You don't have to go on if you don't wanna."

"N-no, Rin'll make fun of me if I don't..." Len mumbled. He grabbed Kaito's hand, entwining their fingers together. "C-can we get this over with?"

"Of course." Kaito smiled gently, glancing over his shoulder to see that Rin was watching Len with evil eyes, just daring him to back out of the challenge and take her punishment for it. Kaito gently lead Len to the huge roller coaster in front of them. Len glanced up at it, gripping Kaito's arm tighter. They slid into their seats, pulling down the safety belts as the ride began to move at terrifying speed.

**6. Guilty by The Rasmus**

Kaito looked at Len sadly. The younger boy was curled up in a chair in the corner, staring out the window at the rain. Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks, and Kaito felt guilt eating away at him. He knew he had been acting extremely cold towards the boy recently, but he hadn't known it would hurt him _this _much. He knew it was for Len's own good, but he still couldn't help feeling guilty about it. He had to restrain himself from rushing over to the blonde and apologizing to him. _'I'm sorry Len... this is for your own good, I have to protect you... Even if I'm protecting you from myself...' _Kaito sighed, turning away from the blonde.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, trying to block out the sounds of Len's sobs coming from behind him.

**7. How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

Kaito sighed, looking at the sky. He couldn't believe it. He found someone who could see through his act. He had always acted like a clueless idiot, trying not to cause any trouble. But then he met, and blonde saw right through him. And he actually apologized when _Kaito _was the one in the wrong when Kaito lost it at him. He now felt bad about what he did, but he was amazed that Len had apologized. Even more amazed that he had see through Kaito's charade. Kaito looked down. _'I wonder if he's was sent to me to tell me that I need to stop acting...' _Kaito shrugged. He remembered the tears that had ran down the younger boy's cheeks when Kaito had shouted at him, and was amazed that Len didn't demand an apology.

**8. Pimpin' by Hollywood Undead**

Len looked around uneasily. How had he gotten himself in this situation? He was currently surrounded by a bunch of very dangerous looking teenagers. Most of them were smoking, or doing a drug of some sort, and Len was doing his very best to stay hidden. _'Kaito-nii, how'd this happen?' _He stifled a sob, afraid of drawing attention to himself. He flinched and shook his head when a tall, muscular man with very blonde hair offered him a cigarette. _'I'm going to die...' _He though, horrified.

**9. Ievan Polkka by Vocaloid**

Len was jumping around the room, laughing and singing a rather... odd song. Kaito watched him, amused. He loved watching the blonde so enthusiastic, and he had to admit that the song, though annoying, was catchy. He laughed when Len landed on his lap.

"Wanna dance with me Kaito-nii?"

"Nah, I'm okay Len. I'll just watch you." He smiled, poking the young vocaloid's nose.

"Meh, okay." Len grinned at him before he started singing and dancing again.

**10. I'm Sorry by Voltaire**

Kaito regretted it. He regretted everything. He regretted getting drunk, he regretted meeting that girl, he regretted hurting Len. He stood outside the blonde's room, debating on whether or not to knock on the blonde's door and apologize or just leave a note. Sighing, he chose the latter and took out a pen and paper, quickly scribbling down a note.

_Len,  
I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to cheat on you. I was drunk, and I knew it was a stupid thing to do but... I'm just really sorry. Please forgive me? I really do love you_

He finished the note and placed it on the ground in front of Len's door and knocked on the wood before disappearing down the hall.

**Er... geez, a lot of these don't have much to do with the songs (Ievan Polkka and I've Got A Jar Of Dirt were especially hard to write -.-) I have too many depressing songs on my iPod. Ah well ^^ Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
